This Is How It Is
by GirlRebel
Summary: Max likes Fang. Iggy likes Max. Fang and Iggy are brothers. Fax and Miggy both! You have to read it to find out who she ends up with in the end, but I already know who it'll be. No wings, Iggy's not blind, & all human. First shot at doing rated "M" story that is NOT a one-shot, so please be kind. It will be "M" in later chapters... R&R! I'm giving you Bambi eyes REVIEWS...! Please?
1. To The Pool

There's a girl sitting in her room. Her music is cranked up as loud as it can go, and she can't hear anything else, because her mother, Valencia, after having realized just how extreme her daughter's love for music was, soundproofed the room. The girl had golden-brown sun-streaked hair with natural red and brown locks of hair here and there. Her eyes were a chocolate-y brown color and her skin was pale, but had a very light tan tinting the color. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and and she was wearing jeans -she never wore anything but jeans- and a simple blue t-shirt. Her lips were light pink and her black eyelashes were so long that they brushed her high cheekbones when she closed her eyes or blinked.

Her name is Maximum Ride, and, despite her non-feminine name, she was what most called a natural beauty, though she didn't ever seem to care about looks, and that just made her all the more appealing. Of course, though, her disrespectful ways of life made her hard to like, too...

Maximum Ride, who only liked to be called Max, got up out of her seat at her desk where she'd been sketching a picture of a simple tree. She turned down her loud music until it was off all the way, and then opened her door and headed down the stairs to get to her backdoor.

"Max!" a strawberry-blonde boy with blue eyes, Iggy, called to her when she appeared in his line of vision. He'd been outside as well so it was easy for him to see the girl as she exited the house. He said, "Come over here! Fang's got a haircut."

Fang. He had black eyes and black hair and olive-toned skin. He was -though Max will never say it out loud- the hottest guy she knows, not counting Iggy, but Iggy doesn't count to her... not in that way, at least.

They, Iggy and Fang, are her two best friends. It sounds a bit childish saying that... Oh, well. It's true.

Max walked over to Iggy and Fang and saw that Fang _did_ get a haircut... by about an inch. His black fringe still hung carelessly in his face, right over his eye.

"You called me here for this?" Max gave Iggy a look. They were fourteen and he still acted so childish. Honestly, Max thought it was a little sad, but still loved it. After all, it was what made him Iggy, her best pyromaniac friend.

Iggy gave her a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Oh, hey! I got it. Let's go swimming."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Fang asked and Max gave Iggy a curious look.

Iggy smiled, "I wanna see beach bunnies."

Max gave him a repulsed look, "Pig."

Iggy guffawed, "I was joking... maybe." before Max could hit him, he continued, "and I got a text from Gazzy saying everyone else was going to be there!"

Max gave him a warning look, "They better be. I"m gonna go change."

"Oh, Max," Fang stopped her, gripping her arm slightly, "Can Ari drop us off? He's got a car, right?"

Max nodded slightly. "I'll ask, but he'll most likely want to come along since I'll be in a two-piece swimsuit and I'm gonna probably end up bringing along my sisters - not that I mind, really. You know I love them."

The boys nodded in understanding as Fang released Max from his hold and Max hurried to go back into her house, which was right next door to their own.

Ari was Max's older brother by two years. He was sixteen years old and played the protective older brother role extremely well. Especially since he had three sisters. Max and Maya, they were the twins, and Ella, who was a year younger.

When it came to siblings, there were plenty. Gazzy, who was fourteen like Iggy, Fang, Max, and Maya, had a sister called Angel who was thirteen, like Ella. Fang and Iggy also had a thirteen-year-old sister named Nudge.

They all had siblings. Whether it be one, two, or three... they had siblings. One family was Gazzy and Angel. Another was Ari, Max, Maya, and Ella. Another was Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. But they weren't all related by blood. Gazzy and Angel were, but the others weren't. Max and Maya, in their family of Rides, were the only ones who shared both a mother and father and that was only because they were twins. Ari's mother was different from theirs, but died in labor, so he was given to their shared father, but their dad didn't want a kid so he handed Ari off to their mother. Ella's mom was the same, though. It was her dad that was different. He was the type of man who, as soon as he hears of the pregnancy, disappears and doesn't come back. Ever. And Fang, Iggy, and Nudge? Fang and Nudge had the same mother and father. Fang and Iggy, though... they may have been the same age, but they weren't twins. They weren't siblings at all, if by blood. By blood relation, they were cousins. Iggy's parents weren't giving Iggy up when he ended up with Fang and Nudge and their parents. He went to the Walkers when he was four, and it was because his mother and father had been killed on impact in a car crash. But they still loved each other, nonetheless. They were all family in one way or another.

Max jogged up the stairs and stopped at her older brother's door. She knocked on it, "Ari?"

Ari's door opened with a creak, "Yeah, Max? What does my little sis need from her big brother?" He asked with a joking smile.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Ari, do you think you can give Fang, Iggy, and I a ride? Oh, and Ella and Maya might wanna come with us."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. Where to?"

Max smiled up at him, "The pool."

Ari looked a little hesitant, ever the protective older brother, but said, grinning, "Sure thing. Go get changed. And tell Maya and Ella so they won't be mad at us and say we left them to die of boredom or something."

Max nodded, "Got it."

She jogged to Ella's room and Ella opened the door smiling, "I overheard. I'll be changing!" and she shut the door before Max could speak.

Max sighed and turned on her heel, walking into her own room and shutting the door. There were three other doors in the room. The one to her left on the far wall was to her closet. The one on the right was a master's bathroom that connected, on the other side, to Maya's room. The last door was a glass double-door that led to a balcony, right across from her bedroom door entrance. Maya had the same exact room, only the bathroom and closet's sides were switched, of course. Ella didn't care for a balcony and didn't fight with her sisters for them, so long as she got the room she did. She chose to get the room that had one whole side being a window. Ari didn't get any of them, because he didn't want a balcony, thinking it was too girly for him, and thought it'd be freaky if people could look up and see his room at night, like how it'd be if Ella forgot to close her curtains. Of course, they all grew up since they were babies in this house. They only got to choose what they wanted when they got renovations during the summer that Ari was nine, Max and Maya were seven, and Ella was six, but they haven't wanted it different since then, because they enjoy living in the house they had now.

Max got changed into her black bikini and pulled on white short-shorts and a long-sleeved shirt on over it. She walked to the bathroom door, walked through the bathroom, and knocked on the door connected to Maya's room.

Maya opened it, "Hey, Max, what's up?"

Max said, "Ari's taking me and the guys and Ella to the pool, wanna come?"

Maya smiled, "Sure, let me get changed, okay?"

Max nodded and walked back into her own room while Maya changed into a black bikini, like Max's.

Ari knocked on Max's door, "You ready? Ella's bouncing on her feet by the door and annoying me to death. And is Maya coming, Max?"

Max opened the door, nodding, "yeah, she's changing. Give her a minute, okay, Ari?"

He nodded, "Sure thing."

Maya soon came into view, wearing a white zipped-up jacket and shorts like Max's. She had used the conjoined bathroom to get into Max's room, "I'm ready."

Ari nodded towards the door, "Let's go then."

They all walked towards Ari's truck and Max and Maya hopped into the bed while Ella sat in the passenger seat and Ari got into the driver's side. Fang and Iggy had been waiting by it so when they saw Ari and the girls, they said their 'hi's and hopped into the bed with the twins.

As soon as they were driving, Iggy started to laugh.

"What?" Max asked him.

He grinned and nodded towards Maya's jacket and Max's long-sleeved shirt. "Let me guess. Ari?"

Maya and Max blushed and Max said, "you know how protective the big bad brother is. Don't judge us!"

Iggy shook his head, smiling, "I thought he was the big bad wolf? Just joking, don't hit me! And I'm not judging. It's just... well, look at yourselves! It's so hot out today and you two are sweating because you have to hide your swimsuits so Ari won't know you have on, what, skimpy bikinis?"

Maya huffed, "Iggy, that's mean! What do you take us for?"

Max grumbled, "They're not that revealing."

Fang, speaking for the first time on the trip, "Yes, they are."

Max's head shot up, "How would _you_ know?"

"Look at your sister."

Max looked at Maya and saw she had removed her jacket. "Maya!"

Maya frowned, "Max! It's hot. Don't tell me you don't want to take off a layer. I'm your twin - I already know."

Max sighed heavily, "Yeah. You're right." She pulled off her shirt.

Iggy said, "Max is more filled out than Maya."

"IGGY!" The twins screeched.

Iggy started laughing and even Fang chuckled. Max sent Fang a death glare and Maya did the same to Iggy. They both flinched at the intensely angry gaze of the girls.

Iggy groaned, "How do girls _do_ that?"

Fang shrugged, "I dunno, but it's annoying."

"We're here!" Came Ari's voice.

People please tell me if you liked it or not and tell me if I should continue it or not. R&R! :D


	2. Let's Talk

**Okay, so thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I love it when I'm on and I see that someone reviewed my story :) here's the next chapter!**

Maya and Max heard an angry cry from their over-protective brother, the one and only Ari, "Max! Maya! Ella! Get your overly-revealed butts back here right now! Damn it, don't you -"

But three loud splashes from the pool cut him off and then three giggling girls who were talking in low voices could be heard, just barely.

"Did you see his face?" Ella bit her lip, smiling. She was trying not to laugh.

"He was so angry he looked like he was gonna explode!" Max smirked., happy to get a red-faced brother over something so small.

Maya beamed, already knowing the other two girls feelings on the matter, "He is so gonna explode! We are so gonna get it. I'd say in three... two... one -"

"You girls are in so much trouble!" Ari pounced on them. Well, not literally. He just glowered at them from the edge of the pool, staring down, as Max and Ella shot Maya a wondering look as they giggled. "You dare to wear such racy, such provocative, such _revealing_ lingerie to the pool?! And with _me_ being the one who chaperoned you, no less?!"

"It's not racy," Ella said, defensively.

"Or provocative and revealing," Maya huffed.

Max told him, "And it's bikinis, Ari! Not lingerie."

Ari growled, "It could be with how little there is of it, Maximum. And Maya, yours gives off even more to see than Max's, and that's a lot! Ella, you are only thirteen years old, not barely old enough to wear such a thing. It's not right. I wouldn't even let Max or Maya be allowed to wear such a skimpy swimsuit and they're older than you! But they're also wearing much worse than you. Ella, yours is horrible. Max, yours is worse than Ella's! But, Maya! Damn it, Maya Ride! You're wearing even less clothing than anyone should ever be allowed to wear! Like a porn star," he sneered, "and my sister will never be a porn star so long as I live, you hear me?!"

By now, everyone was staring at them, as they were making a scene, thanks to Ari and his loud mouth accompanying his wolfish nature. After all, he was as protective of his sisters as a male wolf would be of it's newborn pups... But not everyone was staring.

Iggy was currently flirting with an oblivious brown-haired girl. Iggy did know what was going on, he wasn't an idiot. But he also knew that if he stepped in with a joke like he usually would, Ari would have him dead by tomorrow at noon, the crows picking away at his bones. The very thought made Iggy shudder, so he acted like he thought people would expect him to: flirt with a girl he's not gonna even remember the name of. He didn't even like the girl. His heart, in truth, belonged to a girl already, but he'd never tell her. At least, he doesn't think it'd matter to her.

As for Fang, he _was_ watching the Rides. He was sitting down, though. He was looking at them from his seat on a pool chair and wondering if he should take a side or stay out of the family battle. He would take Max, Maya, and Ella's side and feel the wrath of their brother. Or he would go to Ari's side and risk getting murderous gazes from three icy sisters, anger rolling off them in waves. Or he could just stay there where he was and watch, witnessing the events play out like everyone else was doing, and risk getting yelled at by the girls later, or growled at by an angry Ari telling him he should have taken the guy's side. Or both... Decisions, decisions...

"Ari," Ella sighed, tired of it all, "I'm not a little kid. And Max and Maya can make their own decisions, you know. Stop bossing us around - it's just swimsuits for crying out loud! Look, just back off, okay? Let us have today, at the very least, you worry wart."

Ari stared at her. He never expected one of his sisters to cross the invisible line, especially not the youngest one. Especially not Ella. If anything, he'd have expected Max to cross the line. Heck, Maya, even! But Ella? No, never Ella. He gasped, "You..." He slowly breathed in and out, as if to contain himself, when, in reality, he was trying to decide how to handle things. He could argue that she was wearing a skimpy bikini some more, but decided against it, knowing she'd start screaming at him that it was perfectly normal. He decided to go with, "But you are little kids. All three of you."

Max groaned, "Please, Ari, enough is enough! Can't you at least wait to talk with us about this? I mean, we can't stay in the pool forever, now can we?"

Ari took a deep, calming breath, and said, "Fine." Then he walked off, annoyed.

Maya, Max, and Ella all looked at each other, shocked.

Maya said, "He didn't argue..."

"Or yell," Max added.

"He only seemed irritated," noted Ella.

"We are so gonna get it when we get home," Max breathed slowly.

Maya and Ella nodded.

Iggy came up to them, "quite the scene, that was, huh, Ride girls?"

"Ride girls, Iggy? Really?" asked a mocha-skinned, brown-eyed girl with dark brown corkscrew-curls. It was Nudge.

He chuckled, "Why not?"

Nudge shook her head, "You know... never mind. I gotta tell Ella something."

Ella beamed, "I already heard. You're dating Aaron!" (I couldn't resist... For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, Aaron is a made-up character from a one-shot I wrote - "What Would Happen If Max And Nudge Got Together." And don't judge me for it, those of you who do. I wrote it on a request, because I was asked... okay, now back to the story :) enjoy.)

Nudge squealed and started to talk really fast about something that was a blur to Max, Iggy, and most everyone else.

Fang appeared, slapping a hand against Nudge's face, cutting her off, with his other hand held to his ear. "Nudge, ouch."

She giggled, the sound muffled by his hand, "I'm sorry," she said. Or, at least, she _tried_ to say. It wasn't easy with a hand on your mouth.

Maya grimaced, "Eww, Fang. Nudge, what if you lick him?! So gross."

Fang said, "Hey!" He removed his hand, "I'm not gross, Maya."

"You are, too!" Iggy said, acting as if he were a child and making them all laugh at the pose he struck.

Gazzy and Angel had just joined their small group when Iggy said that and they burst out laughing.

Gazzy said, "Iggy, dude! Are you sure you're a _dude_?!" He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach from all his laughing.

Angel was trying -and failing- to not giggle, as she said, "I think Iggy's more male than you are, Gaz."

And they all looked to see that he was wearing pink boxers with red, girly hearts drawn on them. How did they see them? Well, when he dropped to the ground, rolling around, his loose cargo pants were much looser on him than he'd previously thought and they'd slipped low enough for them to get a good look at his underpants. They all started to laugh, including Angel, who couldn't help but laugh at her older brother, blushing furiously as he scrambled back to his feet and tried to keep what little pride he had left by pulling his pants back up.

***When The Rides Get Back Home***

"Ari," Ella said, getting straight to the point, "We want you to let us have our own lives."

"What do you mean?" Ari's brow was furrowed, "You _are_ alive, aren't you, Ella? Don't go saying you're a vampire or anything else idiotic."

"Yes, Ari," Max rolled her eyes, "She's not a living breathing person. She's a vampire who just happens to have a healthy blush to her face, skin that isn't pasty white, eyes that don't glow red for blood, and teeth that are perfectly straight and square. Definitely a vampire, don't ya think?"

Ari sighed heavily, "Then what does she mean, Miss I'm-So-Smart, Maximum Ride?"

Ella said, "I mean that I want to be able to live my life! I don't want you to decide on everything for me and to say whether or not I can or can't do something and... Ari," she plead, "I want to be allowed to be me."

Maya agreed, "Ella is right, Ari. I'm fourteen. Max, too. And Ella's thirteen. Teen, Air, teen. We're teenagers, not kids. You can't keep bossing us around like you do. And Ella will be fourteen soon, Ari, just like how Max and I will be fifteen."

"Yeah, Ari." Ella nodded fiercely. "We aren't kids. Just because you're older and just because we don't have a father taking care of us, it doesn't mean you have to be so.. so..."

"So what?" And Ella looked up to see Ari's face. He was pale as a sheet of fresh white printer paper. Sweat was on his brow. He looked awful, just after those many sentences Ella had said to him. But she didn't look up to see how he reacted to her words. Ella had looked up because he'd sounded hollow. And he looked hollow, too, but his voice... It was empty. Void. It was like there was nothing in him. But still he spoke. "I'm still so what, Ella?"

Max took a deep breath, speaking softly. Max said, "Ari, we love you. We really, really do. You're our older brother. We couldn't hate you even if we wanted to. We just want you to trust us a little. I mean, Ella's right. We're old enough to take care of ourselves. We always have been able to, Ari. But you won't even let up on us a little bit, and it's really not something we like."

Maya, taking a deep breath like her twin had before, said, "Ari, please just let us go. We don't like you breathing down our necks like you do. You're our older brother. Older brother equals protective, and we get that, we do, but we don't want you to try and control our very being!"

Ari took a deep breath, "You know what? You want freedom? I've made up my mind about that now."

Ella said, "You have?! Since when, Ari? I though you hated the thought."

"Well, I do have my... _conditions_, you could call it..."

Only one thought ran through the three girls heads after he said that. The same thought repeated itself over and over.

All they could think was: Uh-oh...


	3. When Their Mom Steps In

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**You guys make me really happy.**

**I get a lot of people asking for this story to end up as a Fax story...**

**Hmmm..**

**I dunno...**

**There are a LOT of Fax stories...**

**But I will also be taking into consideration the poll I put on my account.**

**In the poll, I ask you if you want THIS STORY to be FAX or MIGGY.**

**Vote for your choice, please!**

**Btw, so far, only one person has voted on my poll and it was for this to be a Miggy story so...?**

**Any-who, ENJOY!**

**Let's see what Ari's rules are.. :)**

Ari took a deep breath, "You have to wait until your fifteenth birthdays, for one."

Ella screeched, "What?! No! No, no, no, no, no, Ari! That's over a year away from now for me alone! That's not fair!"

Max grimaced, "And even for Maya and I, it's a long ways away. I wouldn't like it if I were in Ella's place. I don't like it for how it is for Maya and I either!"

Maya groaned, "Ari! We're not babies. Stop treating us like them. You change a baby's clothes. We change ourselves. You're not suddenly gonna come into our room dressing us for school, are you? 'Cause that would be just weird, Ari."

"And that's another thing," Ella added, "Babies don't go to school. We do, though."

Ari frowned, "But I wasn't planning to loosen up the reins on you guys until you were eighteen. But if we attended the same college, then until we got our degrees, I guess..."

Max gave him a bewildered look, "Ari, seriously? No! No way in hell is that happening!"

"Language!" Their mom chose that very moment to walk in.

"Sorry, Mom," Max sighed, "But you have to tell Ari how unreasonable he's being."

"What's he decided on for you three this time?" Their mom asked, sitting in one of the couch chairs near them.

"See?!" Maya said before Max could tell her, "Ari, even our _mother_ knows you boss us around!"

Valencia, their mom, said, "Well, of course I do. I _am_ the parental guardian of all of you four, even if I'm not on your backs, hounding you all the time."

Max said, "Well then do something, Mom! Ari won't just step off and we need you to tell him to!"

Ella nodded, "Tell Ari to stop trying to control us. We aren't pets, we aren't babies, we aren't slaves, and we _are_ human beings!"

Valencia licked her lips, "Well how about this? Make a list of what you want, all of you. You too, Ari. And bring them to me. I will decided yes or no for what they are for who. And if we ever want to edit or change something in the lists, then we'll have a once-a-month chat. You can say 'changes' or 'no changes' and then we'll either wait until the next month, or we will talk about what to fiddle around with on the lists. Got it?"

The girls traded looks, "Thanks, Mom!"

Ari sighed heavily, "Fine."

And they all went to make their lists, knowing that when their mom steps in, everything worked out better. After all, no one has ever been able to argue with Valencia Ride. Not when she was a Martinez, not when she was a Bachelder, not when she is a Ride. She will never accept it. In truth, Valencia was Valencia Martinez until she was married to Jeb, Max, Maya, and Ari's father, and when they got married she became Valencia Bachelder. But when he left her, she got together with a new man who was Ella's father, his last name Ride. She took the name, like she took the one before it, but this time she kept it, knowing she couldn't continue changing the names ofher children over and over again. She stuck to Ride.

Max and Maya were in Maya's room, sitting on the blue sheets of her soft bed, when Ella knocked tentatively on Maya's door, "Maya? Max? Can I come in?"

Max looked at Maya and nodded so Maya called, "Yeah, Ells, come on in."

Ella joined them not a minute later, locking the door behind her, before sitting in Maya's bed along with them, a bright yellow notebook in one hand and a orange sparkly gel pen in the other.

Max said, "What ya need, Ella?"

"Now that we finally have a chance to get Ari to step back a bit, I'm lost," She admitted, "I mean, I love the thought of freedom, but I'm so scared that when we do get it something will go wrong. Or, if we don't, then this will never change. But then, Ari's always gonna be watching us, even if he doesn't always voice his opinion or anything. Doesn't it scare you two? At least a little bit, even?"

Max sighed, "Yeah, Ella, it does. But we can't depend on Ari forever. He's our older brother." Max looked away, embarrassed, as she said, "I may not be the nicest of people, but I know that he deserves a chance to live _his_ life as well."

Ella and Maya both were stunned. Maya asked her twin, "What do you mean by that, Max? He's got the life he wants, right? He controls us. He decides everything for us. He -"

"Needs to be freed as well," Max interrupted, looking at her sisters sadly. "Listen to your words, Maya. I will never repeat this, because I am still, after all, Maximum Ride. But..." She took a deep breath, "Ari does everything for us. For us, Maya, Ella. For us, and not for himself. Have you ever once - just once! - heard Ari say he was going out to hang with some of his guy friends? Going on a date? Going to just shoot some hoops, even?"

Maya and Ella shook their heads, speechless. Max.. the one and only... She was speaking with such raw emotion that it was almost unbelievable. Max was never like this. But then again, this was who she was when she wasn't being strong-willed and strong-headed. She wouldn't speak like this had anyone but her sisters been able to hear. She knew that people would look at her different and she didn't want that. But she knew her sisters would understand. Even Ella, who's best friends with the Nudge Channel - a gossip-crazy rambling girl who they all knew was Fang and Iggy's sister - would know to keep it to herself.

Max continued, silently vowing that she would never repeat these words to anyone so long as she could help it, "I haven't ever seen him do that, either, you guys. And that's because he doesn't. What does he do in his spare time? Nothing - he doesn't have spare time. He's always looking out for us. So this freedom thing isn't just for us, you guys! It's for Ari, too. Even if he'll never really know it or understand it, he deserves to be freed from it. In a way, if you look, you will see that he's just as limited and imprisoned as we three are. But it's our fault for his imprisonment just like it's his fault for ours. We deserve freedom, but he deserves it more. He deserves it, with all that he's done for us, Ella, Maya. Doesn't he?"

Maya's voice cracked as she whispered, "He does."

Ella sniffled, nodding her head fiercely as she almost-silently sobbed, "He really, really does."

The door to Max and Maya's bathroom creaked open and a strong-built boy, looking weak, came in. Light brown hair and dark brown eyes, but his eyes were full of emotion. It was Ari. And he'd heard every word.

Ari whispered, "Max? Is it true?"

Max bit her lip, "Ari.. I didn't know you were there."

Maya breathed, "He was spying on us. Why, Ari?"

"I wanted to know," Ari gulped, "what you'd be asking for. I didn't know that -"

"It's okay," Ella whispered, "But it is true, Ari. I feel so shallow for never noticing it. I see now the lines in your face, the bags under your eyes. All the things a sixteen year old boy shouldn't have. I know now that Max was right when she said you never do anything for yourself, because you don't. You're always doing things for us. And we're always so stupid. We run from you, scream at you, beg for you to stay out of our lives... but you don't even have a life because of us. I'm so sorry, Ari! I wish I could turn back the clock so you don't have to give us everything. So you don't have to give us so much. I want to have you have a childhood that isn't ruined by three unwanted sisters you had to deal with and I am so sorry, Ari!"

Ari got mad at her for saying all of that. He went up to her and pushed her to the ground, making her fall from her spot on the bed next to the twins and onto the hard wooden floor. She cried out because it hurt her, Ella Ride, who had never been physically hurt in her thirteen years of life. None of them had ever been hit by Ari, hurt in any way by him. He was always the one trying to protect them from that, so it was a shock to see him get violent - no matter how small the amount of it was - towards any of the three he called his sisters.

Ari glared at Ella, not caring to help her up like Maya quickly got up to do. And Max didn't move, as Max was staring at her older brother, too shocked by his actions to move in any way.

Ari growled, still looking at the smallest of the four Ride siblings, "Don't you ever say that again! I don't ever want to hear you say it again. I love you three. I love you all so much I would die to keep you happy. But you, Ella Ride! Don't ever say you, any of you, were unwanted sisters to me. Don't say you ruined my life, or you really will be ruining my life! You three are my life. Understand that. Because I do not want to ever hear you speak so sadly about such a thing again, understand?"

They all stared at him, unable to respond. Ari... their older brother. He was never like this, but then again, the words that had been said had never been said before now.

When they didn''t say anything, Ari got even more infuriated with the trio. He bellowed, "Do you understand or have I not made myself clear enough?!"

One by one they all whispered a response.

Ella cried softly into Maya's shoulder and nodded her head, unable to speak coherent words as Maya whispered but a single word, "Yes."

Max steeled herself as she said, "We understand. Now please, Ari. Get the hell out of this room."

"Never again, Ella Ride. Not ever," Ari snarled before walking out of the room and having Max quickly hop up to lock the door in both Maya's room and her own, just in case Ari wanted to come back for anything. When that was done, Max slowly joined her two sisters and rubbed Ella's back as the poor girl sobbed.

Maya looked at Max, "I guess we should get that list done, huh, Max?"

"Yeah," Max nodded slowly, sadly. "I guess so. But you stay here. I'll get the stuff."

When Max said the stuff, she'd meant the notebook and gel pen that Ella had brought with her into the room when she joined them. After Ari's visit, the pen had somehow ended up lodged into the wall near the bedroom door and the notebook was thrown under the bed, some papers folded and ripped. None of the Rides were sure exactly how that had happened, but with any of the Ride siblings fighting in anywhere, there was bound to be something messed up.. that's just how it was.

Max crawled under Maya's bed until she got to the middle before she was able to reach the yellow notebook. After crawling back out, notebook in hand, she hopped on her tip-toes until she was able to pull the orange gel pen from it's place lodged in the wall.

It was time to make their lists...


	4. What Valencia Decided

**Hey guys!**

**So I kind of changed the rating for this story, because things that I'll be writing will start heating up in the later chapters I'll have written up and there will probably be hinting at a lot of "M" rated things in this chapter, too.**

**Sorry if you don't like reading "M" rated stories and stuff but I had to do it..**

**I have a few things to tell you.**

**My cousin, who's on here as well, and anyone who reads my comments like I do would see her.**

**Well, she has been begging me for this to be Miggy story.**

**She's also asking for this to have a lot of sex in it.**

**(She Personal Messaged me to tell me that she wanted the sex in it so I'd know what she wanted me to do with the story...)**

**Since she's not allowed to write any kinky things like I do, considering that her mom knows her username on this site -and my mom doesn't know a thing- and that her mom would really disapprove of finding anything kinky on here written by her, she asks me to write things that are kinky _for_ her, since they can't be _by_ her.**

**I should know and understand why, considering I know my aunt well. But I do, I swear, I really do love my aunt a lot.**

**But let me tell you something about my cousin, people, because she has a dirtier mind than even I do!**

**And those of you who read my "M" one-shots KNOW I have a very dirty mind... even though I'm a virgin in all honesty...**

**But anyways, I changed it up -my internally-decided story plot- a little bit with how things will be going because of the now-changed rating.**

**Here you go!**

**Please don't be mean in any comments about this!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, any-who!**

**Review for me, okay?**

**Review!**

**And read it, too, hehe!**

**Read and review!**

Max was in her room, finishing up that sketch of a tree she'd been doing earlier when Maya came in to see her with her sketchpad in her lap.

Maya smiled, "What are you drawing, sis?"

Max looked up to see her sister emerging from the conjoined restroom and told Maya, "Just a simple tree that I never finished yet. I'm almost done, though. When I'm done, give me your opinion. I always like to hear what you think, Maya, because you actually _look_ at my picture and _really_ tell me what you think of it, line for line."

Maya smiled, about to reply, when Ella ran into their room, her cheeks flushed, "Mom's decided."

With those two words alone, the three girls were dashing down the stairs to join their older brother and their mother in the large living room.

"Okay, I've made my decision for your lists," Valencia Ride told the other four Rides who'd been waiting to hear her choice for the past hour as she'd been scribbling all over their sheets of paper and what looked to be writing on a new one.

Max said, "Can we see the lists now, Mom?"

Maya said, "Yeah, can we? You were fumbling around with those papers for what felt like forever."

Ari said, "What'd you decide on? They all have to wait until their fifteenth birthdays have passed before they're allowed to wear bikinis, right, Mom? And I get to say yes or no as to what it looks like as well, right, Mom? They can't wear such tiny clothing like they do either - it's indecent. Right, Mom?"

Valencia sighed loudly, interrupting Ella, who had opened her mouth to disagree with her older brother. Valencia said, "Sit down and be quiet and you will find out what I decided. Now." She said harshly when no one moved to sit down.

The girls and Ari immediately plopped down onto the long, large black leather couch, sitting quietly as they waited for their mother to speak to them about what she'd decided on.

Valencia said, finalizing it by the tone in her voice, "I wrote down what you can and can't do. I made a list for all of you. I looked at your lists first, though, just to see what you wanted, and when I didn't approve, I crossed something out. But when I did approve, I wrote it down on one of the new lists. I also added a few that weren't in the lists, but I made adjustments as well. I hope you're happy with the lists. If you aren't, I'll see you next month on Changes Day. That's what we'll be referring to the day where you can make changes to your lists as. Do you all understand?"

Four heads nodded and Valencia smiled, "Good." She handed them each a piece of paper, ripped from Ella's yellow notebook, and written on by Ella's orange gel pen.

They all read their lists. Ari didn't look too happy as he read that he couldn't make choices for the girls anymore and if he did, then he'd be in trouble with Valencia. Ella looked happy as she read that she could wear whatever she wanted, make-up included (though she already did that) so long as she doesn't wear anything strapless or more than six inches above the knees. Maya and Max got the same list, but Maya looked happy while Max looked flustered.

Max said, "Mom! Why would you write that?!"

Maya followed Max's gaze and failed to stifle her giggle of delight. Valencia looked at the paper and smiled slightly, "Ari, Ella, go to your rooms, now. Max and Maya and I need to have a little talk about a few things."

Ella looked curious, but obeyed, and Ari gave them hesitant looks, "What are you gonna be talking about, Mom?"

Valencia looked Ari in the eyes, "Female things. Go upstairs no, unless you wanna hear about per-"

"LALALA!" Ari yelled, acting like a little kid as he put his hands to his ears and ran up the stairs.

Maya laughed at him and turned to her mother, "We aren't talking about monthly cycles. Max is embarrassed by the fact that you wrote we could have sex."

Max blushed an even deeper red than she thought possible, "Maya!"

Valencia smiled, "It's fine, Max. Maya, reread the paper. I said you could have sex, but it has to be protected. And when you want it, make sure you're on the pill and are using condoms, too. If you need me to buy anything, just ask and I will. Don't be embarrassed, Max. I actually would've expected Maya to be the one flustered and you to be the one who's groaning and trying to avoid this topic at all costs or something of the sort, even though you'd be secretly glad with the fact that you want to have sex anyways."

Max gaped, "I don't want sex, Mom! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're a fourteen year old girl. You get curious. So I'll let you have sex. Just make sure you're safe. And tell me if you need anything. Money for a hotel or condoms or birth control pills... just tell me." Without another word, Valencia left the girls to stare at their mother's back as she walked away.

Maya told Max, "I'll be back," and something shone in her eyes.

"Where to?" Max asked.

"To sell my body," Maya smirked, "I hear virgins go at a selling price for really high prices to get their first times."

Max gaped at her twin sister, "Why would you do that to yourself, Maya?"

"I hear it feels really good, too," Maya shrugged, "And I am quite curious about it. Aren't you, Max? I'm certain you are. Don't lie."

"I am, Maya, I am, but still," Max shook her head in disbelief, "you're gonna go sell yourself for money? You're a virgin, though, doesn't it mean anything to you? I wouldn't want my cherry to be popped until I was ready for it. I wouldn't want to sell my first time to some stranger for some cash!"

Maya had expected this when she'd first thought about how Max would react, even though it really wasn't that long ago that she'd decided to sell herself. Not even a day.. but she told Max, "Maxi-girl I know. I know, I really do. But that's you. You don't want to give yourself for money, but I don't want to give myself to someone I know. I'm scared to know how everything would turn out after it all goes down with someone I know. But I know that if I give my first time, my most likely to be nervous time, away to some perverted stranger, then I won't have to worry about being scared. I'm not asking you for permission - mom already gave us that. But I'm asking you to not worry too much. I know what I want, Max."

Max sighed, nodding, "I get it. But, Maya -"

"The selling myself is just a plus," Maya said, interrupting her sister, "I don't want it to be with someone I know, and if I can get money for it, too, then why not?"

Max smiled sadly, "Okay."

"And I'll be careful, too."

Max smirked slightly, "Have some _fun_, Maya."

Maya nodded, smiling, "I will, Maxi-love. I'll tell you everything when I get home. Just let me borrow some money for the stuff Mom told us about. The pills and condom and stuff. I'll make sure it works."

"What about the guy? What if he won't use the condom and rapes you without pay?" Max said, already knowing her twin would not be changing her mind any time soon.

Maya shrugged, "Then I'll get one of those day-after pills that I heard some girls at school talking sbout. I hear it prevents children, too."

"You hear a damn lot of things, now don't you, Maya Ride?" Max grumbled bitterly. She didn't like the thought of her sister selling her first time for money... It just didn't seem right to her.

Maya giggled, "Yup,I really do, Maxi-pie."

Max shook her head, pulling out some money from inside her knee-high black leather boots. She always kept money there, in case of an emergency. She sighed as she handed over a wad of cash, not caring if she got it back, because they all had huge trust funds, even if the source where the money it came from was mysteriously unknown to them. Max looked Maya in the eyes, saying, "Call me if you need anything, Maya. Really, anything. I don't want to find you on the news, raped and murdered, never to see you again. So you better make sure you come home after you get a really good amount of money. I don't like this, but I won't stop you. Love you, Maya. Be careful and have safe-sex if any."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You would think we'd be in each other's place right now with how we're talking and acting. But I understand." She smiled at Max softly, "I love you, too, Maxi-roo. But.. Um... Just... How much do I go by?"

Max thought, "go for five hundred and seventy five. And then, if he won't take the condom, say it'll be double the price. Just make sure you're safe and that if he won't take the rubber covering, then you get the day-after pill before-hand and have it ready to take for when you get up. But I do expect to see you home. Who knows what Ari would do to find you not in your bed in the morning."

Maya smirked. It was the same smirk Max used very often. Maya told her twin, "You can cover for me, can't you?"

Max groaned, "Fine, but you owe me. Yet, if you can help it, Maya, then please come home."

Maya sighed, hearing the slight worry Max had tried not to let be heard. Maya promised, "I'll see you later tonight."

Max smiled, "Thanks."

Maya nodded, "See you."

"See you."

**For anyone who wants to read about how ***_Maya's night*****_** goes, then tell me in a review and I'll post it in the next chapter ;) hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry if you didn't.**

**But review for me, okay?**

**Review, review, review!**


	5. What Maya and Fang Did

_**_-_-_-*~*~*~PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES - I PUT THEM HERE FOR A REASON, THANK YOU!~*~*~*-_-_-_**_

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Now, I already know what this story will be pertaining to the question of who Max ends up with.**

**My cousin and I have talked a lot... and I like our outcome personally, but then again, I'm the one to hold her after she gets a bruised leg for sneaking food...**

**Don't ask why, please...**

**Just know it's sad :(**

**BUT if you guys can't wait to know who Max ends up with, PM me, but don't hate me or anything if you don't like the answer.**

**You can always send a request for a story where the answer is different, but the story won't be exactly the same (I mean, come on! Who does that?!).**

**And if you are in "DESPERATE NEED OF FAX" then you should check out my cousin's page.**

**She only has one story on there, and is still working on the next chapter, but wanted to ask me to say it's coming soon, so yeah.**

**Her story's a Fax story called Flower Petals and I think it's really good considering my cousin can't finish ANYTHING (no offense, Cousy, you know I love very few who are in my life but I love YOU for certain!).**

**But her page should be easy to find, just go to MY page and click the 'Favorite Authors' box and look for her name in the reviews where she DOES call me her cousin, but she also likes to change her name so...**

**Oh, and, for the person who requested the Max and Angel one-shot... it's coming.**

**It's the longest one-shot I've done so far, so it's taking a little while to finish, but I think you'll be satisfied... I think.**

**And I'll also be working on a PM requested lemon on Gazzy and Max for the pairing AND a requested pairing of Ella and Angel so...**

**But I believe I will get those requests done in this order:**

**1. Angel and Max**

**2. Max and Gazzy**

**3. Angel and Ella**

**Because that's the order they were requested in.**

*****I*M*P*O*R*T*A*N*T*** My school has started up again and there's HOMEWORK on the FIRST DAY and it's my WORST subject :[ so I'm not going to be very good with updates and posts and things, so sorry in advance, but just remember it, okay?**

**Plus, I feel like I'm losing my best friend.**

**He's been so distant with me lately.**

**And he's always talking to this other girl, who I introduced him to and he's seen all of ONE TIME, but he didn't even say hi to me when we saw each other...**

**Whatever's going on with him, well, I dunno, it's just weird.**

**So I'm also a little out of it.**

**I mean, I've known this guy for FOUR YEARS and I'm not an idiot.**

**But still, I just need some time to, well, work with whatever it is that's going on..**

**Thank you all for understanding though about the posts...**

**But reviews can help me to remember to update! ;)**

**Anyways, here's the fifth chapter of my story, This Is How It Is!**

**Enjoy and R&R for me, PLEASE!**

Fang and Iggy just stared at each other in disbelief. They'd been spying on the Rides. They heard every word that had passed between them all, not even going back to their house to _eat_ in case they missed anything. But now, they knew about how much the rules have changed... and they liked them, but for different reasons.

Iggy couldn't help but think about how maybe now he could get Max to look at him differently, thanks to the fact that her brother couldn't scare him away if he showed those types of feelings now. But he didn't want to freak her out. He really did care for her. But not just as the best friend she thought of him as. And he wanted more than just being close to her as friends. He wanted an intimate relationship with her, too. But he also knew the way she looked at Fang, even if she'd never admit it.

Fang, on the other hand, was loving this new piece of advice, because now he had a reason to get into one of the pants of one of the "Untouchable Twins" named Max and Maya Ride. Every single boy at the school they all attended -every single one!- knew that the Ride twins were untouchable. They knew how much trouble they'd be getting into with their older brother, Ari, for even asking one on a date - just a date. But Fang just wanted to get in bed with one. He didn't care which one, but knew it would matter more if it happened to be Max. He only cared about that, because he knew it would cause some tension in their happy little trio of friends with him, Max, and his brother, Iggy. But he had a lot of money and didn't care about what to do with it. So, without a word, he got off the ground where he'd been sitting with Iggy under the window, and he made to go the same way Maya had left towards...

*****IF ANYONE WANTS TO READ ABOUT HOW ****_THAT_**** GOES, REVIEW FOR ME AND I'LL PUT IT UP AS A ONE-SHOT OR AN EXTRA CHAPTER*****

Max was in her room, sleeping, when Maya got back, her face beet red, yet her expression satisfied, and her movements stiff, as if it hurt her to walk. Maya had accidentally knocked over her desk chair while making her way towards her bed, so she hurriedly jumped into bed, her body aching and sore from her activities, and covered her entire body with her thick blanket.

Ari had heard the noise and went to check it out. He peeked into Ella's room to see her drooling on her pillow, easily asleep. He shut the door with a smile. Some things never change. He slowly walked towards Maya's room, as it was the next closest because Max's was the one closest to the stairs. When he looked into Maya's, he smiled wider. She was always swathed in thick blankets from head to toe ever since she was little. And then he checked Max's room to see her asleep as well and he smiled. She never really had an exact way to sleep, but you could always tell she was asleep because her breathing would be calm. Believing that everything was fine, he went back to his room and fell asleep, while Maya breathed a sigh of relief at hearing his bedroom door close.

Maya slowly got out of bed and changed into her pajamas before she padded towards the conjoined bathroom and entered her sleeping twin sister's room. She climbed into the bed and shook Max's shoulder softly, "Max, I'm home."

Max's woke up groggily, "Hmm?"

"I'm back."

***My computer got messed up and I lost the REST OF THE STORY from here :'( I had to rewrite it, so it's not as good. Sorry, guys...***

Max looked at Maya and how careful she was to avoid moving her sensitive lower half and frowned. Max asked softly, "Did it hurt you, Maya?"

Maya nodded slowly, blushing as she thought of her actions earlier that night, "He was really big. He had to get a large condom. Not the largest, but still it was a large. He stretched me to the point of blood. It hurt a lot. But I'm glad to have done it, because I had planned to lose my virginity tonight and I did."

Max said, "You're fine, then? No regrets, Maya?"

"I don't regret how I lost my virginity," Maya spoke slowly, unknowingly alerting Max to the fact she felt a bit uncomfortable about something that'd happened.

"What is it, Maya?" Max felt worried. Usually, Max was the distant one between the two, if either. "What happened? What do you regret about tonight?"

"A lot," she breathed, "but all the regrets I made are mainly the same."

Max nodded softly, rubbing Maya's back, "Go ahead and tell me when you're ready."

Maya nodded and stayed silent for a really long time before she spoke, "I had sex with Fang."

That made Max stop in shock. "What?" her voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears.

Maya sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay as she saw the expression on her twin sister's face, "I had sex with Fang."

"This isn't funny," Max whispered. "Stop joking around."

"That's the thing," Maya sniffled, tears in her eyes, "I'm not joking."

"But you don't even like him!" Max cried in outrage, suddenly full of emotion. "How could you do this, Maya? How could you do this to me?"

Maya heard the hurt that Max tried to hide, and Maya let the tears fall, "I'm so sorry, Maxi-roo."

"Don't call me that," Max cried, voice shaking, "I just," she took in a shaky breath, "I just need time to deal with this, Maya. Get out of my room."

Maya looked a little shocked, but mostly hurt, though she knew it was her own fault. She whispered, slowly getting up from her spot on Max's bed, "I really am sorry, Max. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did." Max whispered, looking down. "I told you I liked Fang. I tell you everything. But you still... Maya, you had sex with the guy I like, and you're my twin sister! Think about how that makes me feel."

Maya looked guilty. Max never spoke like this. But then again, she hasn't been acting like herself lately.

Maybe she was breaking, Maya thought, worried. Max was the unbreakable, untouchable, and all-original Maximum Ride. The girl you couldn't beat before she'd beat you first. But right now, that sure didn't seem to be the case.

Maya bit her lip, "I can tell you who I like. If you want to you can -"

Max whirled angrily on Maya, "You think that'd make this better?! It won't! You slept with Fang! I'm not gonna go fuck a guy I don't know, just because you like him and think it'll make things better. I don't want to be the bitch you're acting like, Maya! Now, get. Out. Of. My. Room!"

(Remember that in the very beginning I told you guys that Max's room was soundproofed. That's why it was fine for yelling to commence without them being heard and scolded.)

"Max, I -"

"OUT!" She screamed. She didn't want Maya to leave, but she didn't want Maya to stay either. Max just wanted to cry and scream and be held by her mother like when she was a child who could throw a tantrum and get away with it. She wanted comfort. But she knew that the only way she'd get it was if Maya left so she could lock both her bedroom door and the conjoined bathroom door to her room. She would go to see the only person she knew could comfort her. But she'd need to be able to climb down the balcony, and couldn't do that with Maya around, so she yelled at her twin to leave.

Maya felt awful as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door as she entered to go through to her own room, "I'm sorry, Max."

Max didn't bother to reply. Instead, she got out of bed, locked her bedroom and bathroom door, and opened the balcony, shuddering as cold wind brushed her arms. She left the double doors open by a crack as she slowly climbed to the ground below, sneaking to the Walkers' house.

Max knew Iggy had the entire basement to himself, having the only key to get into it as well. He had begged and begged to have the biggest room and was given the entire bottom floor, since it was the biggest, not including the master bedroom where his parents slept.

Max slowly, pushed up the window at the bottom of the house, partially hid by rose bushes, thick with thorns, and she slipped in, feet first, to land on the basement's cold floor. She'd came in only her pajamas, not even caring enough to slip on anything to cover her feet. So now, when she touches the ground, she feels an icy floor underneath her and grimaces.

But still, she walks towards the bed in the shadowiest corner of the room and sees Iggy sleeping on his bed, the covers covering the lower half of his stomach, but showing most of his chest.

Max is used to seeing him like this, because this was the only way he slept, and she often came over to sleep, or he would come over, climbing her balcony. Max looked to make sure her feet weren't covered in dirt before she slipped under the covers and laid her head on Iggy's chest.

Iggy murmured, "What's wrong?"

Max looked up slightly to see him looking down, "I thought you were asleep. Sorry to wake you if I did."

"It's fine," he shifted to face her as he wrapped an arm around her, "Now tell me what happened?"

"Can't I just come to spend the night at my best guy's house?"

"No," he smiled slightly, "you only ever do that... well, never. You only come when you're upset about something. Not that I'm complaining," he winked at Max, making her roll her eyes at him.

He looked at her seriously. Iggy was only serious when it came to Max, though no one knew it. He would joke with everyone, never being serious, but when it came to Max, he could be serious. He could be very serious. He looked into her eyes, seeing how upset she was, "Now what's wrong?"

She whispered, "Maya and Fang had sex."

Iggy's sharp intake of breath gave away the fact that he was shocked. He knew his brother had walked the same way Maya had went in, but he hadn't expected anything like _that_ to have taken place. He had mixed feelings about it, though. He was glad to know that Fang didn't like Max, like he did, but he was disgusted with Fang, too, because he'd taken Maya's virginity, just because he could now get to the Untouchable Twins since the Big Bad Brother was incapable of protection now. But all Iggy said to Max, seeing tears start to form in her chocolate eyes, was, "Are you okay?"

Max tried. She really tried. But she couldn't say "Yes," no matter how hard she tried. Iggy understood her much better than anyone else did. And now, all she could do was start to cry softly, him pulling her tightly to him and stroking her hair softly while going, "Shh. Shh. You're okay. It'll all be okay, Maxi-Love." In all truth, Iggy had been the one to first call Max "Maxi-" anything. And it had been Maxi-Love. When Maya started to call her stuff like that, it didn't matter much, but when Iggy said it, it brought her comfort. She felt safer with Iggy than she did with most of the people she knew. She didn't want the night to end, so long as she could stay in his arms, protected from the world by one of the best people she knew.

_**Review!**_


	6. BONUS CHAPTER: Maya and Fang's Night

** . R e a d**

** . T h e**

**. AUTHORNOTES**

** .**** R e a d**

** . T h e m**

** . N o w**

**! S ! E ! R ! I ! O ! U ! S ! L ! Y ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**So I got a review from a guest who wanted me to post Maya's night, so this is it x3**

**And, again, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES - DON'T IGNORE THEM.**

**Also, to the guest reviewer who said the rest would be predictable - that's the thing.**

**I'm NOT as predictable as you think I am.**

**I said there would be Fax AND Miggy.**

**I didn't type either of what I'd count as a Fax or Miggy yet.**

**The previous ending?**

**Max and Iggy act more like brother and sister there, where Iggy would comfort Max, instead of what I'd _really_ make them do for an _intimate_ relationship...**

**I would think she'd go to Iggy, even though Ari was her brother...**

**I dunno, just a feeling.**

**BUT I didn't say she'd END with Iggy ****OR Fang.**

**And I never said in_ what way_... o.0**

**Plus, I was thinking that Dylan might enter a chapter soon...**

**You still have to read it to know who Max ends up with.**

**I hope I don't sound mean or anything to you guys, though.**

**I'm not trying to be mean - I just realized some people might read it that way... :/**

**You don't think I'm mean, do you?**

**I hope not..**

**AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING - I HAVE HONESTLY NOT HAD THE CHANCE. Whoever wants my explanation, I will tell you everything since there is no way you will know who I'm talking about and... Well, PM me or review with a comment saying you want my explanation in a chapter and, well, I'll do as you ask as an apology :'( sorry guys...**

**But, yeah, this is the night Fang and Maya spent together, as was said previously.**

**And please review this story for me, I really enjoy seeing new reviews and they make me WANT to update the story :3**

**Even if you review a one-shot of mine, I'd be really happy :3**

**R&R and enjoy! :D**

There was a boy. He blended well with the shadows, but was still recognizable to those who knew him well. His midnight hair and eyes shone just barely in the dim lighting of the street lamp nearby. His skin, a naturally olive tone, looked gray with shadows and yellowish-brown in some spots. Yet he was still handsome. More so than most who could bear his traits, at least.

"Maya," he breathed, staring at a girl who was making her way hurriedly to a gas station with a flickering light. The girl had blonde sun-streaked hair with natural locks of brown and red mixed in. Her eyes were a mud-brown, unlike the chocolate-brown her twin sister's eyes were. Yet she was beautiful in her own way. She was Maya Ride.

She, the girl he called Maya, walked into the gas station where he secretly followed, and he watched from the shadows where he could see her.

Maya tried to hide her face as best as she could while she grabbed a box of condoms that looked trustworthy enough and made her way to the front counter, dropping it there. "I'd like to get these."

The guy at the counter, Hank according to his name tag, nodded, looking bored out of his mind as he scanned the box and asked Maya, tiredly and looking uncaring, "Anything else I can help ya with?"

She licked her lips, "Do you sell day-after pills here?"** (A/N: I do NOT know if gas stations sell day-after pills or not and I'm going to be _making up_ whatever is decided about it unless someone tells me what it _really_ is. I'm just saying they do for the _story's_ sake, though... If anybody is willing to correct me, please do, and I will edit this chapter to fix it...)**

Hank sighed heavily and nodded, "How many boxes? They come in packs of twelve."

Maya thought for a minute before asking, "How long can they last without going bad or anything?"

Hank shrugged, "About six months, I guess? seven months, maybe. I dunno. They last a long time, okay? Look, just tell me if you want them or not and how many boxes you will or won't be taking. I don't have all night and my head is pounding."

She nodded, softly, "I'll take -eight boxes. It'll be for my sister, too, if she changes her mind. Otherwise, I wouldn't get so much."

Hank nodded, not really hearing her. He'd been out getting drunk last night and had partied until it was seven before he crashed on his couch. When he came in for his job at four in the afternoon, where he had to work until three in the morning, his vision was slightly blurry, he had a hangover, and he was definitely not in his best shape for work. So now, his mind too foggy to focus well, he didn't care to ask for an ID, even though it was required, and Hank just grabbed the boxes off the wall behind him, scanning them and packing them into a plastic bag. She payed for them with the money Max had given her before Hank handed them back to her, droning, "Come back soon."

She nodded slightly, not sure if she would, and shoved the bag into her backpack, at the very bottom, underneath her extra change of clothes.

After exiting the store, she shed the extra-long dark blue coat she'd been wearing, unveiling a neon green dress to go with barely-visible, yet still-showing, undergarments. Her body wasn't covered well by the slip of a dress. Her neon pink push-up bra and panties were showing and Fang's cheeks heated ever-so-slightly as he watched her bend to pull on a pair of bright, white pumps. After she straightened back up, he stalked her as she walked around, looking for a man to please and get money off of.

Fang sneaked up behind Maya and whispered, tickling her ear, "It's dangerous to come outside looking like that."

She gasped, whirling around with a hand on her rapidly rising and falling chest, "Fang?! You scared me."

He smirked, "Cold outside, isn't it? You must be freezing, considering you have barely anything on."

She blushed a bit, "Yeah. It is a little cold, I guess."

He said, "How about we head inside of here, then?"

Unknowingly to Maya, they'd be walking and had wandered towards a motel, ending the nightly stroll at it's front door.

She shrugged, hoping it wouldn't take long to get him to leave her alone.

They entered and Fang got a room key, leading her inside and locking the door behind them, the key in his pocket.

Maya gingerly set down her bag onto the floor by her feet as she sat on the end of the bed.

Fang, walking so fast she didn't see him, went and placed his lips onto Maya's.

She had started to kiss back before hurriedly pushing him away. Maya didn't think it'd be a good idea for this to happen. Her sister had recently admitted a long-time crush she'd had on the boy. She couldn't possibly do this... could she? No.. Maya shook her head, thinking of her sister at home, worrying about whether Maya would be okay tonight or not. Definitely _not _worrying about whether Maya was having sex with the guy she liked!

She looked up at him, shocked, "Why did you just kiss me, Fang?!"

Fang looked down at Maya, "You kissed back. And," a wicked grin came onto his face, "I know why you came out here, Maya. I know you're a virgin. I know you want to change that, and I know what you want. How about you give your first to me, Maya Ride?"

Maya, flustered, sputtered** (A/N: hehe sounds the same-ish x3 hehe) **out, "N-no! No way! You're Fang Walker. I'm Maya Ride. We're neighbors and friends. Nothing more -"

"Exactly," he said, "You won't have to worry - nothing will change how I act towards you, even after tonight. It's just sex, Maya. C'mon."

**(A/N: Waaa! My computer hates me. The thing shut down AGAIN, here :'( why me?)**

Maya couldn't believe she was actually thinking about this... but she was. Yet, It was Fang... It couldn't happen. But he already knew her plans... And he said nothing would change... She decided to see if this was a game, and if so, then she wanted to know how far the dark-headed boy would take things. She asked, "How much money will you pay me? How much do you have?"

"Plenty," He led up a wad of one hundred dollar bills. "Over a thousand."

She bit her lip and stepped out of her heels, thinking it could probably still be a game, "Fine."

They shed their clothes, Fang finishing first and hopping on the bed, Maya second and tentatively making her way towards the bed. He was... serious?!

Fang rolled his eyes, "Maya, come on. You wanted to have sex with some stranger and I'm sure you would've acted more excited about it with them. Why not with me, Maya Ride? C'mon. I'm not that bad. At least, the countless girls who've had me have usually said I was the best."

Maya was slightly shocked. Fang didn't talk a lot. But then again, she never thought he would be like this - a boy who charmed her into giving him her first when she had plans to give it to another. Granted, the other was an unknown man, but still. She didn't expect Fang to be like this. Somewhere in the back of her head, she worried about if Max didn't know of this side of Fang. Or what if she found out in some terrible way? Should Maya back out? Should she run home, right now, and tell Max of what was about to happen? No... She couldn't back out now. She may not be her sister, but she was still a Ride. Rides don't back out of their decisions. It's happened before, yes, but it's so rare that it happens, that it's almost never. And now, even though she had thought he was playing a game and it was obvious he wasn't, she knew that it would look like a Ride backing out of a challenge, going back on their word, doing something practically unspeakable to all Rides ever born.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Maya nodded her head, meeting Fang's eyes as a blush crept onto her cheeks, "Okay."

The next thing she knew, Fang was pushing her up harshly against a wall, his mouth on hers.

She gasped in surprise, her mouth opening just enough for Fang to slip his tongue inside. As they kissed, Fang groped her, roughly. Maya moaned loudly and clawed at his back as he kneaded her chest. Maya soon realized both she and Fang were both completely naked, bodies pressed tightly together. This was really happening.

She wondered if things had been different if she were someone else. Would she be so ready for sex? Would she be so ready for freedom? Would she be a twin? Would her twin possibly hate her for doing something like this, like how Max very well might after tonight? Would she even be doing a thing like this? Would she even know the Walkers or the Rides had she been another girl named Maya? A billion questions sprung up in her mind, none that she had the answer to, nor ever would, but it didn't seem to matter. Especially considering Fang had just spread her legs forcibly open.

Maya never knew something so rough and painful could be so pleasurable, yet also so guilty, like first-timer's sex with Fang Walker. But it was all of those things. As he pumped himself in and out of her, getting his money's worth, she swore he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but she couldn't easily catch it. She was too caught up in her feelings. She felt so good every time he pulled out. Every time he pushed inside, it was unbelievable and amazingly good. Every time she was able to catch some air into her lungs, she had thoughts she could easily comprehend, but they were laced with guilt. Guilt for what was happening and with who it was happening and all the extras. She was having sex with her twin sister's crush.

She cried out as he plunged into her once more and he grunted happily.

He was enjoying this, no cares in the world, and she was slightly upset about it. He probably didn't like Max... but if he did, why would he be having sex with her twin?! Or maybe, he didn't think he was good enough for the twin he liked and she was something of a rebound?! She didn't want to be a rebound. But she also didn't want to hurt Max... But wouldn't this hurt her?

Maya's thoughts ceased to exist when Fang pushed into her tightening walls once more, looking like he couldn't take it anymore as she came unto him. He followed suit after pumping himself into her a few more times.

They both breathed heavily as Fang pulled out of her and started pulling clothes on. He laid money onto Maya's discarded pile of clothes.

The first and last things he said to her that night as he shut the door were, "Make sure to get a day-after pill. I don't want anything coming to me saying 'Congrats, you're a dad,' or something."

And then the door closed shut behind him, leaving Maya to think about what she had done before she made her way home to her sister, who, Maya knew, would _never_ have expected to hear what she was about to...


End file.
